Wedding of My Dreams
by rororogers
Summary: Lou McCloud dreams of her wedding, only the the groom isn't who she thought it would be. What will happen when the groom in her dream had the same dream she did? Rating went up to 'M' just to be safe. Kid fans do not read! you've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Riders or any of the characters. Just taking them for a ride.**

**A/N: Story will be told from the POV's of different characters. I will let you know who it is when I switch to a new one.**

* * *

><p>I can't believe how nervous I am. I'm excited, happy, thrilled, scared to death, today I am marrying the man I love. I had never thought this day would come. Rachel is with me right now, she's helping me fix my hair. She's trying to make my short hair look feminine. I don't really care what she does with it. Emma comes in the room to see if we are almost ready. I still can't believe that Emma and Sam have come all this way just for the wedding. My brother and sister had arrived with them. Emma and Sam had surprised me by picking them up on the way here, I know I have my husband to be to thank for that.<p>

I'm finally ready; Emma and Rachel take my hands and lead me to where the wedding was to take place. We weren't getting married in a church but instead we were getting married on the open prairie. It was just a small gathering of our family and a few friends from town. Not that many, we weren't the most popular of people in Rock Creek after all, and plus most of them had thought I was a guy until my engagement was announced. There had been a lot of shocked people the first time they had seen me in a skirt.

We have finally arrived at the wedding site; I see all my friends and family gathered around. Teaspoon was standing in front of my groom; he was to perform the ceremony. I looked at my husband-to-be; he had never looked so handsome. I still can't believe we are getting married. I've reached him now; his beautiful eyes meeting mine, his perfect smile making my heart melt. Oh how I love this man. Teaspoon is saying the words, joining us as husband and wife. We exchange the rings, but before we were told to kiss I heard another voice speaking in a tongue I couldn't understand but knew right away what language it was. It was Kiowa. I looked down at my hand joined with my soon to be husband. A beaded cloth had been wrapped around our joined hands.

I looked over to see an older Indian man standing where Teaspoon had just been. I knew right away who it was. It was Buck's brother Red Bear. I looked back up into the eyes of the man I love, those beautiful brown eyes that could only belong to Buck. Just as Buck was leaning down to kiss me I woke up, my eyes huge. I sat up in bed and looked around. I was back in the bunkhouse; the other guys were fast asleep. All except Buck, he was sitting up in his bed with an expression on his face that I'm sure matched my own. It had just been a dream but it felt so real.

* * *

><p><strong>Buck's POV<strong>

I can't believe I'm getting married today. I can't believe I have found a woman who loves all of me, not just my white side or just my Kiowa side, but my whole self. A woman who saw past the color of my skin to see my spirit. I have already dressed in my very best buckskins. I am wearing a traditional Kiowa wedding costume. I'm wearing my long hair flowing down my back except for one section that is braided and wrapped in fur; I've tied an eagle feather to it as well. We are having a dual wedding ceremony. Teaspoon will perform a ceremony to make our marriage legal in the white world and my brother Red Bear is going to perform a Kiowa ceremony so my marriage is recognized in the Kiowa world. I would be bound to my bride in both worlds I belonged to.

Ike and Noah come in to see if I am ready yet. I am, so with my two friends I head to the spot I would marry the woman of my dreams. All of our family and friends are gathered already, including Sam and Emma. I'm touched they came all this way to see us married. It wasn't a very big wedding party, after all we weren't the most popular of people, and I was a half breed. I am starting to get nervous, what is taking so long? I hear the murmurs of my family as my bride arrives.

I look up and meet her eyes. She is so beautiful. How did I get this lucky? As soon as she reaches me we join hands. Teaspoon performs the white ceremony and then moves aside for my brother to take his place. Red Bear starts speaking in Kiowa as he wraps our joined hands in a beaded cloth, marrying us. Just as I was leaning down to kiss my bride…Lou, I woke up.

I sit straight up in bed, my eyes going wide. I look around to see I am back in the bunkhouse; it had only been a dream. I look across from me; Lou is sitting up in her bunk, a look identical to mine on her face. Could it be? Had we really just shared a vision of the future? A future of us together? I nod my head towards the door and silently slip out of my bunk, Lou follows. I lead the way to the barn where we could talk without being overheard or seen, we were in our long johns after all.

Once inside the barn I turn towards Lou, she is visibly shaking. "Lou are you ok?" I ask placing my hands on her shoulders and looking into her eyes. Her eyes were filled with confusion, "Buck I just dreamed about my wedding." "Don't all girls dream about their weddings?" I teased trying to lighten the mood. But really I was just as confused as her, had she had the same dream as me? "This was different Buck, this felt so real. It was like it was really happening. I could hear the birds singing, I could smell the wildflowers that Rachel had put in my hair, and I could even feel the hand of my husband to be holding mine." Lou said in wonder. "And that's a bad thing?" I asked. Lou gave me a half grin, "Buck I wasn't marrying who I thought I would be." I started smiling, I just knew we had shared the same dream, it had been a vision.

"Who was it Lou?" I asked as I raised a hand to her face gently touching her cheek. Lou looked embarrassed as she said, "You." I chuckled. "What is funny about that Buck?' Lou asked slightly irritated. I shook my head, "Nothing. I just found it amusing that I had the exact same dream as you. You looked beautiful in that white doeskin dress by the way." Lou's eyes got huge as she realized we had shared the same dream. "What does this mean Buck? Why did we have the same dream?" I gave her a soft smile, 'I don't think it was a dream Lou. I believe we have shared a vision of the future. My people believe that when two people share something like this its destiny. The spirits are guiding them down the path they must follow. Our destiny appears to be joined together; it would seem we are meant to be together."

* * *

><p><strong>Lou's POV<strong>

I was having a hard time believing this. When I realized that Buck truly did have the same dream as me, I was floored. When he explained that his people believed what we shared was a vision of the future, I was unnerved. He called it destiny that we were meant to be together. I didn't want to be with someone who was only with me because he thought the spirits were saying we were meant to be together. I wanted Buck to want to be with me because he loved me. Wait why did I want Buck to love me? I was still in love with Kid, wasn't I?

As I started thinking about it, I realized how close Buck and I had always been. Buck would go out of his way to do little things for me, like taking care of lightning after I got back from a run or always taking the reins from me and tying my horse to the hitching post. He would occasionally give me friendly touches, his hand resting on my shoulder, arm, or back. His eyes speaking to me without words, a smile always at the ready just for me. I realized I had always cherished those quick caresses and stolen looks. I realized I had fallen in love with Buck a long time ago, but Buck wasn't talking about love he was talking about destiny.

"Buck I don't care what the spirits are saying. I'm not marrying anybody unless it's for love, destiny or not." I said as I started to move away. Buck's hand on my arm stopped me. He turned me around to face him. His hands going to the sides of my face as he brought his lips to mine in a sweet kiss. It was just a quick brush of his mouth against mine but it made my heart feel like it was going to explode. After he pulled back, I saw in his eyes what he had been trying to tell me since the very first day. Buck loved me. "Buck?" I said shyly. Buck gave me a soft smile. "If I told you I have loved you from the very first day I met you, would you believe me?" I grinned, "Didn't you think I was a boy?" Buck laughed, "Not for a minute. I've known all along you were a girl; I've loved you all along. I want to marry you, not because the spirits gave us a vision of our future together but because I love you. Could you marry me for love?"

I could feel tears in my eyes, "Are you asking me to marry you Buck?" Buck gave me a breathtaking smile, "yes, but only if you love me too." I gave Buck a huge smile as I stepped closer to him, my arms going around his neck. "Yes, I will marry you Buck because I love you too. I have for a long time." Buck gave me that beautiful smile of his before he put his arms around behind my back and pulled me against his chest. His mouth claimed mine in our second kiss. My heart soared from the love that was shared in that kiss. We spent the rest of the evening talking in the barn until sometime in the early morning hours I drifted to sleep in Buck's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Buck's POV**

I couldn't believe that Lou loved me too. That she had agreed to become my bride, I thanked the spirits for sending us both that vision for it had given me the courage to reveal my heart to Lou. We spent the remainder of the night talking in the barn until the early morning hours when Lou drifted to sleep in my arms. I must have dozed off as well because the next thing I knew I was being yanked to me feet by one very unhappy Kid.

"What the Hell is going on here?" Kid demanded. I looked around to see Ike helping Lou to her feet and holding her back from Kid just in case someone started swinging. Cody, Jimmy, and Noah were all looking back in forth between me, Kid, and Lou. "Well I was sleeping, now I'm being held up by you." I answered sarcastically. "That's not what I mean and you know it Buck! What were you and Lou doing in the barn?" Kid said shaking me. "Not that it's any of your business Kid but we were talking last night, we must have fallen asleep. That's it." I answered trying to keep control of my temper. Kid looked like he wasn't sure he believed me but he at least let me go. "So nothing happened between you and Lou?" He asked. "Not what you're thinking." I answered with a smirk.

Kid didn't miss my not so subtle hint that something had in fact happened. "What the hell does that mean?" Kid demanded getting in my face, I didn't back down but held my ground. "Kid, Lou and I are getting married. I asked her last night and she said yes." I said looking Kid directly in the eye. That's when Kid decked me, knocking me down. Damn Kid packed a harder punch than I thought he did. Jimmy and Cody were on him in a heartbeat pulling him back. Noah holding me back after I got back to me feet. And Ike was holding Lou back; she looked ready to throttle Kid herself. Teaspoon came in then, after quickly assessing the situation he told me and Lou to get into the bunkhouse and get dressed then to come see him at the jail. We did as we were told. As we were leaving the barn we heard Teaspoon talking to the other guys to find out what had just happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Lou's POV<strong>

That had been a rather rude awakening. I had been sleeping so peacefully nestled against Buck's side with his arms around me. Then Kid had to act that way, jerking Buck to his feet like that. Ike helped me to mine but didn't let go of my arm. I think he knew there was going to be a fight and he didn't want me to get in the middle of it. When Kid punched Buck though I launched myself at him ready to claw his eyes out, lucky for Kid, Ike was stronger than me. Jimmy and Cody quickly held Kid back while Noah did the same to Buck. After Teaspoon came in and sent me and Buck back to the bunkhouse I knew he would get the story from the guys at least their version of it.

Once we were back in the bunkhouse I went back into Buck's arms. I gingerly touched the side of his face where Kid had hit him. "Are you ok darling?" I asked. Buck smiled at the pet name, "A kiss would probably make it better." I grinned then dutifully kissed his cheek. Buck gave me a look that clearly said you're kidding right. I flashed him a cheeky grin before I pressed my lips against his. Again I felt my spirit soar when we kissed. I wondered if it would always be like this. Kid's kisses had never had this effect on me.

Breaking apart we moved to our separate bunk and started dressing. Once we were dressed we headed towards the jail to speak with Teaspoon; Jimmy, Cody, and Noah were just coming into the bunkhouse as we were leaving. Kid had just mounted Katy and was riding away. Ike was waiting for us; he wanted to go with us for moral support he said. Were we really in that much trouble? We hadn't done anything wrong.

Walking into Teaspoon's office I spot someone I had only met once, several months ago when Ambrose 'Bulldog' Merryweather had died, Mr. Majors. My eyes went wide, what was he doing here? Buck had the same look of panic that was on my face. Ike did not look surprised. Teaspoon gave me a sympathetic look. "Have a seat you two. You remember Mr. Majors dontcha boys?" Teaspoon said, we all nodded. Mr. Majors stood and faced us, "I'll cut right to the chase. It has come to the attention of Russell, Majors, and Waddell that there is a female riding out of this station." I swallowed hard. "Naturally we assumed the reports were false, but I agreed to come and check it out personally since you boys have been so helpful to the company in the past. And it's because of that, that I wanted to talk to you personally young lady." Mr. Majors said looking directly at me. I blanched. "You do realize that by keeping your secret, Teaspoon and the other riders could lose their jobs as well." "Please, don't fire them. This is my fault." I said interrupting. "Let me finish Miss McCloud. If you agree to leave the company quietly I won't have to tell the other partners about your charade. Your friends would be able to keep their jobs then." Mr. Majors said. "I can do that." I said quickly. Mr. Majors smiled and then said, "There is just one more thing. You will have to leave Rock Creek as well." "What?" I asked at the same time as Buck and Teaspoon, I even saw Ike sign it. "If someone from the company happened to run into a female named Lou McCloud they might make the connection." Mr. Majors stated with a look of sympathy to me. I was floored. I didn't mind leaving the company to protect my family but to have to leave my family? I would have to leave Buck after just finding him. I can't do it.

* * *

><p><strong>Buck's POV<strong>

I sat there dumfounded. I felt like I had a stone in my stomach. Lou looked like she was going to be sick. Teaspoon looked like he was going to cry. Ike actually was. Then it hit me, a possible solution. "Wait a minute Mr. Majors, what if she wasn't Lou McCloud anymore? Could she stay in Rock Creek then?" I asked. Mr. Majors looked at me, "How do you mean Mr. Cross?" I smiled, "What if she was Louise Cross. Lou and I are engaged to be married." Teaspoon looked surprised; apparently the guys hadn't told him that detail. Mr. Majors appeared to think for a minute, "Well, I think that would be acceptable, but you would have to be married now before I leave and you would need to find another place to live. Mr. Cross you can still work for the Express but if you marry Miss McCloud you wouldn't be able to stay in the bunkhouse." I looked over at Lou. She had only just agreed to become my wife, was she ready to actually get married? And what of our shared vision that showed us getting married on the prairie with Red Bear there to perform a Kiowa ceremony. I could tell Lou was thinking the same things.

"Now hold on a minute Mr. Majors these kids deserve a real wedding. I won't stand for you rushing them into this. So I will tell you what we will do. I'll move Louise into the house with Rachel, we can introduce her as my daughter, and no one will have to know her last name. That way the kids can have a proper courtship and then a real wedding. I know with Buck being half Kiowa he will want to have a Kiowa ceremony as well." Teaspoon said. I smiled over at the older man who knew me so well. Majors considered Teaspoons words for a minute, "Hmmm…. I still think they should get married now." I was getting a little anxious. I wanted to marry Lou but I wanted to do it on my terms.

"How about they get married now for you to tell your superiors but we won't tell anybody else. Lou will move in with Rachel and Buck will court her proper like and then when they are ready they can have a real wedding. Until then they will just be married on paper." Ike signed and I translated for Mr. Majors. Lou grinned over at me and Ike, she liked the idea. Mr. Majors smiled, "Done."


	3. Chapter 3

**Lou's POV**

I was getting married today. This wasn't exactly how I thought my day would turn out. Even if it was only on paper, I was marrying Buck today. Teaspoon had sent Ike to get Rachel to act as a witness. I was pacing, this was it, even if it was only on paper; it was still binding. Yes I love Buck and yes I know he loves me but this is still a big step. Buck walked over to me putting his hands on my shoulders to stop my pacing. "Lou it's just on paper. We won't marry for real until you are ready. I shouldn't have said anything but I didn't want you to leave." I smiled up at Buck, "No, it's ok Buck I didn't want to leave either. If this is the only way to stay in Rock Creek and protect the rest of our family then I can do this."

Buck looked like he was thinking; he had cast his eyes down to the floor, now he looked back into my eyes, "Lou do you really want to marry me? I know you said yes last night but if you changed your mind we can think of something." I leaned in and kissed Buck softly on the lips. "Yes, I want to marry you Buck. I just didn't think I would be doing it today." I said with a grin. Buck laughed, "me either".

Rachel came in then, "Alright what's going on?" Teaspoon quickly explained the situation. "Can I talk to Lou a moment alone?" Rachel asked; the guys exited leaving us alone. "Lou, please don't marry Buck just to stay in Rock Creek, even if it's only on paper its legally binding. You wouldn't be able to have Kid again. And I don't want Buck to get hurt. He really loves you, you know. I've known that since the day I started." Rachel told me with a worried expression on her face. I smiled at her, "I love Buck too Rachel. I'm not marrying him just to stay in Rock Creek; I agreed to marry Buck last night. We just didn't think we would be getting married today." Rachel smiled, "Well alright then, let's get you married."

Rachel called the men back inside. She stood next to me and Ike stood next to Buck. Teaspoon was in front of us and Mr. Majors was standing behind us somewhere. Teaspoon didn't bother with the dearly beloved stuff; he just skipped right to the meat of it. "Do you Louise McCloud take Buck Cross to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, till death do you part?" Teaspoon said looking at me. I swallowed and whispered, "I do". Teaspoon gave me a soft smile before he turned to Buck, "And do you Buck Cross take Louise McCloud to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, until death do you part?" "I do." Buck said with a grin. "Well since you don't have rings to exchange, I guess that means I can now pronounce you man and wife. You can kiss your bride Buck." Teaspoon said with a wink at Buck.

I gave Buck a bashful smile before he leaned in and placed a soft kiss to my cheek. I gave him a look that clearly said you better kiss me for real. Buck gave me that crooked grin of his before he put his arms around me and gave me a real kiss, that lasted until we heard a couple of throats clearing. We broke apart to see Rachel, Teaspoon, and Ike grinning like idiots at us. "Well now that is taken care of, I will say my goodbyes. I am sorry that I had to do this to you Mrs. Cross." Mr. Majors said; I nodded my head. Mrs. Cross? I actually really liked the sound of that. Teaspoon filled out the paperwork that said we were married. We both signed, Rachel and Ike signed as our witnesses. That was it; we were man and wife even if it was just on paper. I wondered how long it would be until we were truly man and wife.

We all returned to the bunkhouse and started moving my things into the main house. I didn't have much so it wouldn't take long. "What's going on here?" Noah asked when he saw us carrying my things out of the bunkhouse. Jimmy and Cody were with him. "Mr. Majors was just in town. It was brought to their attention that I was a girl. As long as I quit quietly you guys wouldn't lose your jobs. It took some sweet talking but he is allowing me to stay with Rachel. Teaspoon is going to introduce me as his daughter Louise." I explained not mention the fact that Buck and I had to marry in order for me to stay. The guys were sorry that my secret had been discovered but they were glad that I was staying in Rock Creek.

We had supper in the main house that night. Ike had even brought Emily over to join us. Ever since Ike had almost died protecting her, they spent just about all their free time together, either here at the station or at Emily's house. We figured they would be getting married anytime now, but Ike hadn't asked her yet. After supper they pulled us aside. Ike had told Emily what had happened, she promised not to say anything to anyone. I really didn't care if she knew or if the guys knew. We just weren't telling the town yet. Emily told me if I ever needed someone to talk to, to come see her. I thanked her for the offer, and then Ike took her home. We knew he wouldn't be back tonight.

The other guys had returned to the bunkhouse for the night. Teaspoon and Jesse had returned to the jail and Rachel was inside cleaning up from supper. I knew I should help her but today was my wedding day and I was going have to spend my wedding night alone. I didn't want to say goodnight to Buck just yet. Buck must have read my mind because he led me to the porch swing. We sat, Buck put his arm around my shoulder and we just started swinging in silence. I rested my head on his shoulder, Buck's arm slid down so he was holding me, his other arm going around me too. I placed my hand on his chest over his heart. I loved the feeling of it beating beneath my fingertips. I don't know how long we sat like that but eventually Rachel called me to come inside.

Before I got up, Buck took one of his fingers and tilted my chin up so he could look in my eyes; bending his head down his lips claimed mine. My arms went behind his neck as his arms went behind me pulling me closer. My hands around his neck worked their way into his hair, it was so soft, the only soft thing about Buck other than his lips. What I could tell from the times I had seen Buck shirtless or in nothing but his long johns and from what I could feel against me now, Buck was hard, lean, and strong. He was all man. I had never really noticed before but Buck didn't smell like the other guys. Yes we all smelled like horses most of the time but Buck smelled like a combination of saddle soap, hay, sunshine, and a sweet smell. I think it must be the sage he burns when he makes his morning prayers to the spirits. I loved it. Buck finally pulled away and stood up helping me to my feet. He walked me to the front door, after a quick kiss goodnight he headed towards the bunkhouse and I went inside and up to my new room. It felt strange that I should be spending my wedding night alone and it felt even weirder to not be in the bunkhouse with the boys. I had grown accustom to their playful banter before bed. Even the sound of Cody snoring hadn't bothered me anymore. Now as I lay in my bed in this quiet room, I couldn't sleep for the lack of noise from my brothers. I wondered if Buck was having a hard time sleeping too. It was his wedding night too after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Buck's POV<strong>

After I said goodnight to Lou I returned to the bunkhouse where Jimmy, Cody, and Noah were just climbing into their bunks. Ike would be staying at Emily's tonight and Kid had yet to return from when he rode off this morning. As soon as the guys spotted me the questions began. They wanted to know how long I had been seeing Lou. They were surprised when I told them that technically we hadn't been seeing each other but I had been in love with her from the very beginning. They really weren't surprised that I had known all along Lou was a girl. When they asked how we came to be engaged I told them about the vision we had shared, about how it had given me the courage to tell Lou how I felt. None of the guys debunked my spirits, not since what happened to Cody after he had swiped my medicine pouch. Then they asked what had happened at Teaspoon's office. I told them how Mr. Majors had come to town after there were reports of a female rider at our station. I told them how because we had helped them in the past he had come personally to investigate and deal with it quietly. If Lou hadn't agreed to leave quietly we would all have been fired. I told them that he almost made Lou leave Rock Creek; it had taken some smooth talking to allow her to stay.

They knew I wasn't telling the whole truth. "How did you really convince Mr. Majors to let Lou stay?" Noah asked, Jimmy and Cody looking over at me with the same question on their faces. "I told him we were engaged." I said simply. "That's it?" Cody asked; the doubt evident in his voice. I smirked, "No. He made us get married." 'What?" they all said at the same time. "What the hell are you doing in here then?" Jimmy said with a look of pure shock on his face. I laughed, "It's only on paper for now. And you guys can't breathe a word of it. We wanted to get married but we didn't want to be forced to marry. So Ike came up with the idea for us to marry in name only so Majors could report the situation taken care of. Teaspoon will introduce Lou as Louise his daughter and I will properly court her. When we are ready to have a real marriage we will have a real wedding. Until then it's in name only."

"Well that stinks. You've got a wife but don't get any of the benefits." Cody said teasing me. "Hell if it was me, I'd be up in that room with Lou right now." Jimmy said with a devilish grin. I threw my pillow at him smacking him right in the face. "Don't you think I'd rather be in bed with Lou than sharing a bunkhouse with you guys?" I said back slightly annoyed. "She's your wife, go for it." Noah said with a waggle of his eyebrows. I sighed, "I promised we would wait until she was ready before we had a real marriage." "You're a better man than I am Buck. I don't think I would be able to keep that promise." Jimmy said with a grin at me. I smirked, "Thanks. Can I have my pillow back now?" Jimmy tossed it back to me.

The guys teased me some more but promised to keep it quiet. We all had the same thought. Who had ratted on Lou? Was it a rider from another station? Had someone in town figured it out? I looked over at my brothers; it couldn't have been any of them. I rolled onto my side facing the wall. As much as I swore to the guys that I didn't mind waiting for my wedding night, it was about to drive me crazy knowing that I had a wife but was stuck on this hard bunk in the bunkhouse with the guys instead of in a soft bed with Lou. It had felt so nice to fall asleep with her in my arms last night. I didn't know how long I could wait until I could do that again. I drifted to sleep with the memory of Lou sleeping in my arms in my head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lou's POV**

The next morning Kid still had not returned. When he still had not come back by nightfall we all were really starting to worry. This was all my fault. I should have ended things better with him. Made him see there was no hope for us. Maybe then he wouldn't have gotten so upset yesterday morning just from hearing I was marrying Buck. What will he do when he finds out that we are already married even if it is just on paper? Teaspoon said if he wasn't back by morning he would send two of us out to search for him. I knew Buck would be one of the two; he was the best tracker after all. He never missed a thing. A part of me wanted to go too because I felt responsible. The other part dreaded facing Kid and having to tell him I had married Buck. I hoped he would take that news better since he already knew we were getting married. I doubted he would though. I hoped he would come home soon, even if I wasn't in love with him anymore, I still loved him as a brother. If something happened to him I would be devastated, the same as if anything happened to any of the guys.

* * *

><p><strong> Buck's POV<strong>

I find it ironic that when Lou was introduced as Teaspoon's daughter this morning that even though nobody said anything, I knew they all recognized her. She hadn't fooled any of them. That means any of them could have let it slip to the company. It also means we were rushed into marrying for no reason. A change in her last name wouldn't have made a difference. Why had Mr. Majors been so set on it? And what was Kid going to say when he finds out? Where is Kid anyway? He's been gone since yesterday morning and has yet to come back.

I can tell Lou is worried, she blames herself, but I'm the one to blame. I'm the one that blurted out I was going to marry Lou to him without any warning. I should have known he would take it bad. I knew Kid stilled loved Lou. I knew he still held out hope that they would get back together. He had wanted to marry her, but she had told him she wasn't ready, she didn't say no, just she wasn't ready. That would lead most men to believe that given time she would marry him. So I know it had to come as a big shock to him, when Lou agreed to marry me quite out of the blue really.

When Kid had not come back by nightfall Teaspoon said he would send two of us to look for him in the morning. I knew I would be one of them because I was the best tracker. I wasn't exactly thrilled by that. I had no idea what I was going to say to Kid. I know he would think I had betrayed him and in a sense I guess I had. I hadn't meant to, but I did. I had betrayed my brother and there was nothing I could say that would change that fact. I had married the woman my brother loved. That was the biggest form of betrayal a brother could make.

That night after Lou returned to the main house with Rachel, I stayed in the bunkhouse with the boys. We were all thinking the same thing, Where was Kid? Was he alright? What was he going to do when he finds out that Lou and I married? I was dreading the dawn but also wishing it would hurry up and get here, Kid had been gone too long.

* * *

><p><strong>Lou's POV<strong>

The next morning dawn bright and early, I quickly got dressed. It still felt weird putting on a skirt instead of pants, but since I was Louise now instead of Lou, I had better get used to it, at least for a while. I headed downstairs to see if Rachel needed my help in the kitchen, not that I had any idea how to cook. But I figured if I was going to be a girl from now on, I had better learn. Besides we wouldn't always being living here, eventually Buck and I would get our own place, after we have a real wedding. He would be expecting me to cook then wouldn't he?

Rachel had breakfast already done so I just helped her carry it to the table, we would be eating in the big house this morning. Rachel told me she would start teaching me how to cook at lunch; somehow she knew that's what I had really been after. It wasn't long after we had the food on the table that the guys stomped in. Still no Kid. Buck's eyes lit up when he saw me in the skirt, the same as they had done yesterday. Really all the guys had the same reaction every time I dressed like a girl in the past. I figure they will get used to seeing me as a girl eventually. Secretly I kind of hoped they never would. It made me feel good to know they all thought I was beautiful. Even if the other guys eventually got used to seeing me as a girl, I somehow knew that Buck's eyes would always light up when he first sees me.

Buck gave me a quick kiss good morning and then we went to join our family at the breakfast table. After we ate it was decided that Buck and Noah would go in search of Kid. The others would have to cover the runs. Jimmy and Cody were going to have their hands full covering four riders and their own runs, since I was no longer one of them. Hopefully the guys would find Kid and be back before the day was out.

* * *

><p><strong>Buck's POV<strong>

After it was decided that Noah and I would be the ones to go for Kid, I went to get my stuff together. I had no idea how long we would be gone and what kind of situation we might find ourselves in, so I made sure I packed a change of clothes, some jerky, and plenty of lead. I was going to bring my bow and arrow as well, just in case.

I had just finished saddling my horse when Lou walked into the barn. I couldn't help but think of the last time we were alone in this barn together. She had agreed to become my wife and now she was my wife, and it had only been two days. "Buck, promise me that you will be careful." Lou said coming to stand in front of me. "Aren't I always?" I asked; Lou just gave me a look that clearly said no. I smiled as I raised my hand to caress her cheek, "I promise Lou, I'll be careful and will come back in one piece. I'll do my best to bring Noah and Kid back in one piece too." I said the last part to tease her. Lou gave me a little smirk. "Don't say anything to Kid about us being married, at least not until you get him home. Otherwise you might have to break that promise." I laughed, "I wouldn't dream of it. I'd rather wait to tell him that detail for when I'm surrounded by the rest of the family. He be more likely** not** to kill me then." I teased. Lou just shook her head as Noah came in to saddle his horse.

Once we were both ready and mounted, Teaspoon told us to ride safe and to hurry back. Lou walked up to me and put her hand on my leg. I covered her hand with my own, the other guys walked off to give us some privacy; Noah even trotted his horse away a little. I looked down to meet Lou's big brown eyes. She looked like she might be going to cry. Was she going to miss me that much or was she just worried about Kid? "I love you Buck. Hurry home to me." She said softly. I smiled, "I love you too Lou. I'll be back before you have time to miss me." I leaned down to give Lou one last kiss, Lou had to stand on her tippy toes to reach me. Breaking apart I joined Noah and we rode off. I looked back one last time; Lou was still standing in the yard waving. I waved back before facing forward again and riding away in search of Kid.

* * *

><p><strong>Lou's POV<strong>

I kept waving even after Buck had ridden from my line of sight. Rachel came and put her arm around me. "He'll be ok Lou." She said as the tears started rolling down my face. "I know Rachel. It's just different now." I said wiping the tears away. Rachel looked over at me, "What is?" "Watching him ride away from me, not knowing where he's going or when he'll be back." I answered still looking in the direction Buck had ridden. "Why do you suppose that is Lou?" Rachel asked with a smile on her face. "Because I finally realize I love him…that and he's my husband now, even if it is only in name." I said, the last part coming out in a huff. Rachel didn't miss it, "are you regretting that it's only in name Lou?" Rachel asked a twinkle in her eye. I bit my lip and blushed as I nodded yes.

Rachel laughed, "Don't rush things Lou. You two have a lifetime to spend together. Remember rushing things is where you and Kid went wrong." "Yeah but that was different. Kid and I weren't married, Buck and I are." I argued. "Yes, but you only just realized your feelings for him and his for you. And if Mr. Majors hadn't shown up do you really think you would be married right now." Rachel argued back. I smiled, Rachel had a point. "No. I really doubt we would be married right now." Rachel smiled as she realized she had made her point, "See, just give it time. Let Buck court you, woo you, make him earn you." I looked over at Rachel, "I don't know how. I've never been properly courted before. I don't know how to act like a girl being courted." Rachel grinned, "Come on inside and I will tell you all about it." I grinned as I followed Rachel. I had a feeling Buck would be in for a surprise when he got back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Buck's POV**

We had been tracking Kid for three days when we finally found him in a small town that was not one of the towns we would normally go to. It was a good hiding spot. We found him in the saloon passed out drunk at one of the tables. I looked over at Noah; he had an expression similar to my own. This was just great; we would have to sober him up before we could head home. We walked over to Kid and we each took an arm pulling to his feet. Kid started fighting when he realized who we were.

We dragged him out of the saloon and we proceeded to dunk Kid in the horse troth. Kid came up sputtering and cursing. I had never heard him talk like that before. He had always come across as a southern gentleman. The words coming out of his mouth right now, no gentlemen would use. He called me and Noah every derogatory word in the book, but when he called Lou a whore, I dunked him again. As I pulled him back up, still holding tightly to his shirt, I said, "You had enough yet or do you need to cool off some more." Kid just glared at me but kept his mouth shut. We helped him out of the troth and took him to where Katy was tied. We had to push him up into the saddle; he was still pretty drunk so we rode on each side of him to keep him from falling off. I tied Katy's reins to my saddle and we started the ride back to Rock Creek.

We made camp a few hours later. Kid passed out again as soon as he gotten off of Katy. If we hadn't been standing there he would have hit the ground. "Man how much do you reckon he drank?" Noah asked. "I'd say from the smell of him, he's been drinking pretty solid for the past four days." I said wrinkling my nose. Kid reeked of beer, whisky, and body odor. We were going have to get him cleaned up before we took him home. We laid Kid down on a bedroll and finished making camp. I had managed to shoot a rabbit earlier so at least we had some real food for dinner. We kept our voices low, so we wouldn't disturb Kid. We figured it would be better if we just let him sleep it off, we would deal with him in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Kid's POV<strong>

Aghh… my head feels like it's been split open. The sunlight sure isn't helping. I sit up and look around. Where am I? How did I get out here? The last thing I remember is going into a saloon. I spot the two riders with me. Great they found me. Why did it have to be Buck who found me? Why was I mad at him again? I try to stand but quickly toppled back over. The noise wakes up companions. Buck and Noah loom over me. Both were wearing smirks. "How's the head Kid?" Noah asks.

"Did Katy kick me?" I asked, everything was fuzzy, I couldn't even remember why I had left Rock Creek. They laughed the sound making my head hurt worst. "Nope. Let's just say you kicked yourself in the head." Buck said with a grin. "What are you talking about?" I asked confused. "Kid you've been missing for five days. We found you in a saloon passed out drunk. Judging by the smell and the state of your clothes we wager you spent at least four of those days drinking." Noah told me. Why would I do that? It didn't make any sense. I never drank. Why would I go on a drinking binge now?

I looked back at my friends, Noah had a look of sympathy on his face; Buck just looked guilty. Why would Buck feel guilty? Then it hit me. I remembered what had caused me to leave in the first place; Buck had said he was going to marry Lou. If I didn't feel like I had been horse kicked I would have punched Buck again. I could see by the look on Buck's face that he knew I remembered. Good let him suffer. He called himself my friend, my brother even and he had betrayed me. He was going to marry my Lou. Well not if I could help it. I would win her back if it killed me.

I sat up again and struggled to my feet. Noah rushed to help but Buck stayed where he was. "What are you doing Kid?" Noah asked. "Well I assumed you had made camp near water, I was going to go get cleaned up. If what you said is true, I probably stink to high heaven." I said, like it should be obvious. The boys just nodded. Noah asked if I needed any help. I declined and went to get cleaned up.

* * *

><p><strong>Buck's POV<strong>

I knew Kid remembered why he had run off. I knew he was still angry. How angry was he going to be when he found out I was married to Lou now. Thinking about Lou I smiled, I couldn't wait to get back so I could start courting her properly. That way we would be on our way to a real marriage. I looked forward to that day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know that was a short chapter. But I was ready to get the boys on their way home. I think Kid is going to be in for a surprise when they get back dont you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lou's POV**

Buck and Noah had been gone for three days, Kid for five. Teaspoon had to call in some additional riders; Jimmy, Cody, and Ike were about to drop from sheer exhaustion from having to cover their rides plus four other riders. I felt bad that I couldn't pull my weight anymore, so Rachel tried to keep me busy, teaching me to cook, sew, and knit. She also kept me busy cleaning. That was all well and good but it did nothing to keep my mind busy. I was about to go mad being stuck inside doing woman's work, Rachel must have known this, because she just came in and told me we were going to Tompkins' store.

"But we're good on supplies." I said confused, that was the only time we ever went in there was to get supplies. "We're not going for supplies. We're going to get material to make you some clothes. I don't mind you borrowing mine, but we don't exactly have the same figure and your dresses are too nice for everyday wear." Rachel said. I knew she had a point but I really hated the idea. I missed my pants.

We walked into Tompkins' general store. "Morning Rachel, Lou." Tompkins said when he saw us. It hadn't even registered that Tompkins had called me Lou until Rachel said, "You mean Louise dontcha." "Right" was all Tompkins said. I looked at him in shock, he was grinning. "You knew?" Tompkins laughed, "Of course I did, what did you take me for an old fool?" I shook my head, "Why didn't you say anything?" Tompkins shrugged, "Weren't any of my business how you dressed. So what's it going to be Rachel, it's not your normal supply day." Rachel smiled, "We're not here for supplies. We are here to get material to make Lou some new clothes." "Well I've got some real nice material right over here." Tompkins said walking toward the fabric table.

After about an hour in his store we left with enough material to make me a dress, four shirts, three skirts, and a riding skirt. I told Rachel I could wear my pants to go riding but she wouldn't hear of it. We also bought me some new underthings. I couldn't exactly wear long johns with a skirt. I felt embarrassed to be buying those from Tompkins but he didn't have any suitable material for unmentionables. I drew the line at a corset though. I absolutely refused to buy one of those. I had never worn a corset and I had no intention of starting now. Besides it wasn't like I really needed one for support.

Once we got back to the house Rachel helped me cut out the fabric for the riding skirt first. I think she knew I was dying to go for a ride. Ike, Jimmy, and Cody came in for lunch right about the time I stabbed my finger with a needle for the hundredth time. I let out a string of curses that no 'lady' should know. This of course caused them all a good laugh and for me to get scolded by Rachel. She said that if I was going to be a girl from now on I had to quit talking like one of the boys. I muttered under my breath while Rachel went to put the food on the table. Being a girl was no fun at all.

Ike put his arm around my shoulder and gave me a look that said he understood. "It's not all that bad Lou, once everything cools down you can dress how you want again." Cody said sitting down at the table with a grateful sigh. Rachel had cooked lunch today. The poor boys were about to starve from having to eat my cooking yesterday. "You know Lou if you want to get back at Kid for us you know for making us work like dogs the past few days. You could always feed him one of your meals." Jimmy said teasing me. I glared at him as the others, including Rachel, laughed. "Oh come on its not that bad. Is it?" I asked. The guys just looked at each other. "Great, I'm hopeless." I muttered. "No, you just need more practice is all. You don't become a good cook overnight. And you've only been attempting to cook for a couple of days. You'll learn." Rachel assured me.

Personally I hoped I did better in the kitchen than I was doing on my riding skirt. I had already had to rip out stitches five times. At this rate I wouldn't have a riding skirt for a month. After lunch the boys left to do their chores and I helped Rachel clean up. Afterwards she showed me what I had been doing wrong with my sewing. With her help I had it almost finished by bedtime.

The next morning I cooked breakfast and managed to only burn myself twice and only one of the flapjacks. After breakfast Rachel helped me make an apple pie for dessert. While it was cooking we finished up my riding skirt. I was thrilled; I could go for a ride now. I was also thrilled when we pulled my pie from the oven and it was perfect. We put it on the windowsill to cool and I went to change into my new skirt.

I was out the door and in the barn saddling lightning in a matter of minutes. I tried to think of where I could go for a ride. Dressed as a woman, it wasn't safe to ride alone on the open prairie, so I settled for a ride to see Emily. A little while later I was riding into her yard, she was just coming out of the barn when I stopped and dismounted, tying my horse to the hitching post.

"Hey Lou what brings you by today?" Emily asked walking up to me. I smiled, "I just needed to get out of the house. Rachel was driving me mad, keeping me inside doing woman's work." Emily grinned; she knew exactly how I felt. She was a woman after my own heart. "Well come on then. You can help me with some chores that aren't woman's work." I grinned. "We better get you a pair of pants first though." My grin widened as I followed her into her house.

Emily was a bit taller than me and a little heavier but with a belt and a couple of rolls to the pant legs I was good to go. I spent a better part of the day helping Emily muck out barn stalls; shoe her horse, and a number of other odd jobs. By the time I left I was filthy, tired, and completely satisfied with myself. This was the kind of work I enjoyed doing. It not only kept my hands busy, but it was hard enough work that I didn't have time to let my mind wander to where the boys were.

I made it back home just before supper. Rachel was furious. She had been worried sick when I hadn't come home for lunch or to help with dinner. When she saw how dirty I was she was livid. Teaspoon and the boys just laughed. They knew I would never be a real lady. I went and got cleaned up and then joined the others for dinner.

After the boys returned to the bunkhouse Rachel sat me down and had a little talk with me. She told me she understood how hard this was on me. But I had to at least try to behave like a proper girl. I had to think about the others, if someone from the company made the connection, they could still lose their jobs. Then my quitting and marrying Buck would be for nothing. I knew she was right and swore to try harder. I told her I just couldn't stop my mind wandering when I did woman's work. I was worried about the boys. Doing physical labor distracted me. So Rachel came up with the brilliant idea that I should do the gardening if I was looking for physical labor and that was the one thing I could do that wasn't considered man's work. I knew what I would be doing in the morning.

So the next morning after breakfast I got to work in the garden and Rachel sat down on the porch to watch as she worked on sewing my new dress. She said it would be quicker if I just let her do it. I knew that was true, so she didn't get any arguments from me on that account, besides I hated sewing.

Shortly before lunch Rachel went back inside to take the roast she had put in the oven out. I went to the well and drew some water to wash up before she called us in. I had just poured a dipper full of water over my head when I heard the sounds of riders coming into the yard. I looked up to see Buck, Noah, and Kid. They were home.

I was just about to rush to greet them, when Rachel's words rang out in my head as to how a lady acted. So as ladylike as I possibly could be, I walked over to the boys to welcome then home. Noah looked over at me and bit his lower lip in an attempt to not laugh as he turned his head away. Kid wouldn't look at me. Buck quickly walked over to me taking his jacket off he put it around my shoulders. I gave him a questioning look; he leaned down and whispered in my ear. "Your shirt is wet and we can see right through it."

I looked down and blushed hotly, as I pulled Buck's jacket closed tighter. Maybe I should reconsider that corset. I pulled away from the boys and rushed inside to change shirts. Rachel was just coming outside when I rushed past her. I could hear her say to the boys, "What's the matter with Lou?" "Wardrobe malfunction" Noah said with a chuckle, and then I heard him grunt. I looked out my window to see him lying flat on his back looking up at Buck. Buck apparently had pulled him off his horse. I was so embarrassed; being a woman was harder than I thought.

Rachel came in my room a few minutes later to see if I was ok. I told her I was fine just embarrassed. I said I knew why woman wore so many layers of underclothes now. She laughed, "Yes they do serve a purpose other than to make us miserably hot." I chuckled, "Is Noah ok, it looked like he took a fall from his horse?" Rachel laughed, "He's fine, that horse just reared right up for no reason what so ever." We both chuckled over what Buck had done. After I was decent again we headed downstairs to lunch and the boys.


	7. Chapter 7

**Lou's POV**

Downstairs the guys were already sitting at the table. The only spot open just happened to be between Kid and Buck. I wondered if that had been planned or was it a pure accident. I shot Rachel a quick look; she gave me a half smile that came across more as a grimace. This was going to be an interesting dinner. Taking a fortifying breath I joined my family sitting between my new husband and my old lover.

I remembered I had left Buck's jacket upstairs on my bed, so I leaned closer to Buck so I could tell him. He gave me a mischievous smile and whispered he would go up to get it with me after lunch. I don't know why but his choice of words or maybe just the way he said it caused me to blush. The guys didn't miss it, "Whatcha two whispering about over there?" Teaspoon asked. "Nothing, I was just telling Buck that I had left his jacket upstairs on my bed." I answered. "Why would that make your face turn that shade of red Lou?" Cody asked with an evil smirk. I shot a look at him that could have killed a lesser man. "I don't know why she's blushing, all I said was I'd go up with her to get it after lunch." Buck said with a devilish grin that made me blush again and the guys to laugh, all but Kid.

Kid had stayed silent up to this point, but that all changed with Teaspoon's next words. "Now Buck just cause you two are married, it's just on paper till you properly court her. A gentleman doesn't go into a lady's room alone." I blanched and all the guys got quiet and looked at Kid who had gone pale. "What did you just say Teaspoon?" Kid asked in a near whisper. "I said a gentleman" Teaspoon started but Kid interrupted. "No the part about Buck and Lou being married." Teaspoon looked around the room and then back at Kid, "Nobody has told ya son? They got hitched the day you rode out. They had too to save all our sorry jobs and to let Lou stay in Rock Creek. The company found out she was a girl." Kid stood up and put down his napkin, "Excuse me but I've lost my appetite." Kid walked out of the house. Teaspoon made to go after him, "Wait Teaspoon, let me talk to him." I said standing up. "Lou are you sure you don't want someone else to talk to him?" Buck asked in concern. "Kid won't hurt me Buck; he might try to hurt one of you." I said then left the house in search of Kid.

* * *

><p><strong>Kid's POV<strong>

This can't be happening. This wasn't supposed to be how it worked out. Lou was supposed to marry me not Buck. If I had stayed would she have chosen me? I can't stay here. Not now. Not now that Lou belongs to Buck. But what did Teaspoon mean about it only being on paper? Does that mean it hasn't been consummated? If that's the case it can still be annulled. She could still choose me. I have to stay. I have to win her back. I can't stay. She's already made her choice. She chose Buck. She agreed to become his wife before they were forced into this situation. That's it I just need to pack my bags and go.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Kid?" Lou asked me from the doorway of the bunkhouse. "What's it look like? I'm packing." I snarled at her. "Kid you can't just leave." Lou said coming to stand beside me. "Why not? You're married to Buck. Why should you care if I stay?" I yelled at her. "Kid I may be married to Buck but I still consider you family. You can't just leave. We never meant to hurt you. We had never planned on marrying this soon." Lou said softly her hand on my arm. My heart was breaking, I still loved her so. "Why did you then?" I asked in a chocked voice.

"It was the only way. Mr. Majors said if I quit quietly you guys could keep your jobs, but he was going to make me leave Rock Creek. Getting married was the only way I could stay without risking your jobs." Damn, this wasn't how it was supposed to be. "It wasn't supposed to happen like this." I said moving away from Lou, pacing a little. "What do ya mean Kid?' Lou asked confused. "I didn't know someone would come personally." I continued pacing. "Kid what are you saying?" Lou asked backing towards the door. "I thought if the company found out you were a girl, you would lose your job and then you would marry me." I said coming to a stop in front of her.

"Wait a minute Kid. Are you saying that you told them I was a girl to try and manipulate me into marrying you?" Lou asked in disbelief. "Well I wouldn't put it like that." I said. Lou's face turned red as she started shouting, "You son of a bitch! You no good lying bastard! I trusted you. We all trusted you! How could you do this to me? How could you betray me like this?" "Me betray you! You're the one who married Buck! I love you and you married another man!" I shouted back at her getting in her face. Lou didn't back down, "we were over Kid! I didn't betray you! And even if we were still together I wouldn't marry you if you were the last man on Earth for pulling a stunt like that!" Lou was furious. I had never seen her so angry. She was beautiful when she was pissed off.

I don't know why I had done it. I thought Lou would see reason but it was a stupid stunt to pull. I couldn't lose her like this. So I grabbed Lou by the arms and crushed my mouth to hers. Lou struggled to pull away but I was too strong. I wasn't letting her got that easily.

* * *

><p><strong>Buck's POV<strong>

We all heard Lou start shouting at Kid. I was concerned so I went to check on her. The bunkhouse door was still open so Kid did not notice me come in. He had grabbed hold of Lou and was forcefully kissing her. Lou was struggling but Kid was too strong for her. I was furious, so furious that I literally saw red. I did something that I never thought I would do, I pulled my gun on Kid and cocked it. Kid froze at the sound. "I suggest you get your damn hands off of my wife if you know what's good for you." I said through clenched teeth.

Kid released Lou and she scrambled behind me. "You just pack your bags and get out, before I really lose my temper and do something I will regret." I said still aiming my gun at Kid's chest. Kid slowly backed up and grabbed his belongs from his bunk. He then ran out the back door. As soon as he was riding away on Katy, I put my gun away and turned to hold Lou who was sobbing. "It was him Buck!" she cried into my arms. "What was him Lou?" I asked holding her. Lou pulled back so she could look at my face, "He's the one who ratted me out." I was shocked, "What?"

"He thought if I lost my job, I would marry him. He hadn't counted on Mr. Majors coming personally or you asking me to marry you." Lou explained. I was floored. I would never have expected any of our family to be the one to betray Lou's secret. I didn't feel so bad now about stealing Lou from him. He didn't deserve her. After Lou had gotten control of her emotions, we returned to the main house and told the guys what had happened, all of it, including the part about me pulling my gun on Kid. Nobody said a word; we were all hurt by Kid's betrayal. Not only had he betrayed Lou, he had betrayed all of us. He had almost cost us our jobs. He had cost Lou hers and forced a marriage on us. I found it ironic his plan to force Lou into marrying him had actually forced her to marry me, serves him right.

* * *

><p><strong>Lou's POV<strong>

That evening after supper, Buck started courting me. I acted all ladylike and served him tea in the parlor. Buck seemed uncomfortable and truth be told I was too. We made small talk, Buck asked to escort me to the upcoming dance in town, I of course accepted. After about an hour of this I was ready to go mad. "Oh this is ridiculous. I honestly don't see what the big deal about courting is. Personally I think we know more about each other than what most couples learn about each other when they court.' I said in an exasperated tone of voice. Buck grinned, "Yeah, you do tend to learn a lot about people when you live and work with them every day."

I gave Buck a smile and said, "What do you say we blow off this courting garbage and just be ourselves." Buck looked relieved, "Sounds good to me Lou, I don't know much about being a gentleman anyway, probably about as much as you know about being a real lady. How about we just go for an evening walk?" I grinned, "Buck you just read my mind."

So arm in arm we left the main house and took a walk through town. It was still pretty early so there were other people about besides the saloon crowd. "Evening Lou, Buck." Tompkins said as he exited the restaurant heading home. "Tompkins." Buck said in greeting. Tompkins eyed us, noting our linked arms. "You know, I always thought you two had feelings for each other." I looked over at Buck in surprise. Had it been that obvious? I had just realized my own feelings barely a week ago, had everybody else known all along? "You know Tompkins, you are far more observant that I thought." Buck said with a grin. "Well don't let me keep you two, enjoy this lovely evening." Tompkins said tipping his hat and walking away. We bid him goodnight and continued our stroll.

We returned home about an hour later. Buck gave me a brief kiss goodnight before I went inside. Maybe courting wasn't the same for everybody. Because I think what we had done would be considered courting. And if it was, I didn't mind it so much. It's the stuck in a stuffy room, chit chat type of courting that I couldn't stand. Me and Buck would just have to court our way. I looked forward to it and to the dance next week.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: wow, don't know where that came from. Sorry to all the Kid fans out there, I hadn't really planned on him being the rat and acting that way, it's just how it came out as I wrote it. So please don't hate me. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Lou's POV**

I spent the following week perfecting my skills in the kitchen and working in the garden. My cooking was improving everyday much to the delight of the boys, especially Cody. Each evening Buck and I would 'court', either sitting on the porch swing or going for a stroll around town. We had even joined Ike and Emily for dinner at the restaurant in town one night. Yesterday we had gone for a ride and had a picnic. So far Tompkins was the only one who had spoken up about knowing who I was, but I had a feeling most of the town knew, at least those that the express does regular business with.

The night of the dance finally came. I was so excited; I hadn't had the chance to attend many dances as a girl. Buck had asked to escorted but since the station only had the one buckboard, Rachel and I rode in it while the men rode alongside. Teaspoon on Rachel's side and Buck on mine. Jimmy, Cody, and Noah rode behind. Ike would be driving Emily to the dance in her wagon.

I was wearing my pink dress tonight. The first dress the boys had seen me in. I still remember that day I had come down the stairs. If I had paid more attention I would have noticed the look that passed over Buck's face when he first saw me. If I had, I would have known a long time ago that Buck loved me. We arrived at the dance and Buck assisted me from the buckboard, offering me his arm he led me into the dance hall. Ike and Emily arrived, coming in right behind us. The four of us moved to a corner out of the way to wait until the band started playing.

I could hear some of the young men in town whispering things like, who's that girl in the pink dress? Ain't that the marshal's daughter, you know the one that just came to live with him? You'd think her father would teach her to have better taste in men. I can't believe she came here with that half breed. I cringed at the last bit and held tighter to Buck's arm. I could feel him tense up at the insult. "Ignore them Buck, they're not worth it." I said softly to him. He gave me a look that said he'd try for me.

I smiled softly at him just as the band started playing and he led me out onto the floor, while Ike led Emily out. We danced the first couple of dances before Teaspoon cut in. then I danced with each of my brothers at least once. Even Noah, though that caused more talk than dancing with Buck had. After Noah's dance had ended Buck moved in to claim me again but a young man I didn't know stepped in front of him. "I believe this next dance is mine half breed." The Stanger said to Buck.

I could see the anger flash in Buck's eyes "Well then you would be mistaken sir, this dance and the rest belong to Mr. Cross." I said in my most ladylike tone. Buck tried not to smirk. "Come now Miss Hunter, surely you paid your obligation to your father's employees. Its time you danced with a real man." The stranger said trying to come between me and Buck again. "Well that most certainly would not be you. You arrogant prick." I said dropping all attempts to be a lady.

The strange man's face changed to a look of contempt. "I should have known, you were a tramp. No decent lady would dance with a negro and a half breed." I could see Buck was ready to launch himself at this man to defend my honor, but I beat him too it. I reared back and punched the jerk in the nose. The music stopped and everybody stared at the scene we were making. Buck was holding me back and the stranger was sitting down on the floor holding his bleeding nose.

"Louise what is going on here?" Teaspoon said coming to stand beside me and Buck. "He insulted me, Buck, and Noah. Somebody had to teach him a lesson in manners." I said with a smirk. Teaspoon rubbed his forehead, "And it just had to be you?" I shrugged. Teaspoon helped the jerk to his feet, "Come on let's get you cleaned up." Teaspoon had said that loudly enough for everybody to hear, but once the music stared again I heard him say lowly, "If you ever insult my daughter or one of my boys again you'll have to deal with me." The guy nodded before taking off.

I turned back to Buck, who looked like he was trying really hard not to laugh. "I should have known putting on a pretty dress and acting like a lady would only go so far with you. You'll never change." Buck said shaking his head. "Is that a bad thing?" I asked slightly worried. "Nope. I love you just the way you are. Don't ever change Lou." Buck said with a grin, whispering the last part in my ear. I stood up on my tiptoes and placed a kiss to Buck's cheek. "I promise Buck". We spent the rest of the dance together. Nobody even attempted to cut in after the incident earlier.

* * *

><p><strong>Buck's POV<strong>

I loved the feel of Lou in my arms as we danced. Dancing was on of the only times she let a guy control things. She just gave herself over to my arms ad let me lead her around the floor. When we kissed was the only other time she let me have control. As the dance was coming to a close I asked Lou to go for a walk. I told Rachel and Teaspoon we would meet them back at the station. I tied my horse to the back of the buckboard and then took Lou's arm as I led her down the street towards home.

It was a nice evening so we weren't in any hurry. The guys and the buckboard passed us a few minutes later. The guys shouted some teasing comments in our direction. We ignored them and continued on our way. About halfway home the man that caused the problems at the dance stepped out in front of us. He had clearly been drinking and he had a gun on us. Just great, the one time I wasn't wearing my gun, I didn't even have my knife strapped to my boot.

"You owe me an apology whore." He snarled at Lou. She just glared at him, 'funny I thought it was you who owed me an apology for insulting a lady and her friends." The stranger smirked, "You're no lady, hanging around trash like him." The man said indicating me. If looks could kill, he'd be a dead man right now from the looks Lou and I were giving him. "Look I don't know what your problem is mister, but you deserved what you got at the dance insulting Miss Louise like that." I said trying to cool the situation down.

"Was I talking to you half breed? You just run along now and leave your pretty friend with me. I'm going to teach the 'lady' some manners and show her what a real man is." He said arrogantly. I snarled, "Over my dead body." "I was hoping you would say that." The man mocked leveling the gun at my chest. Lou gasped and held on tightly to my arm. I closed my eyes waiting for the shot, but they flew open when I heard the clicking of several guns. I looked around to see Ike, Tompkins, and several other local men pointing their weapons at the man.

"I don't know who you are mister, but I suggest you just ride on out of our town. We don't take to kindly to men threating our marshal's daughter and her beau." Tompkins said his shotgun aimed right at the stranger. The man lowered his weapon and quickly mounted his waiting horse; nobody lowered their guns until he was out of sight. I breathed a sigh of relief and hugged Lou tightly. The townsmen went about their business but Ike and Mr. Tompkins still stood in the middle of the street. I walked over to Tompkins, "I owe you one." Tompkins smiled, "Naw, I owed you one I know we've had our problems Buck but I've come to respect you. I hope we can overlook the past and be friends" Tompkins said holding out his hand for me to shake. I grinned and shook his hand, "friends."

After Tompkins walked off, I thanked Ike for having my back. I looked to the waiting wagon where Emily was sitting. I gave her a smile, "Don't let me keep you, Ike. I'll see ya in the morning.' I teased. Ike grinned and then left with Emily. I put my arm around Lou and we walked the rest of the way home. "Well I will certainly remember that dance." I said when we reach the porch of the main house. Lou smiled, 'Well besides dealing with that jerk, it was a very enjoyable evening Buck. I loved dancing with you." "Not as much as I enjoyed dancing with you." I said softly. Lou got a sassy look on her face, "You know Buck, there is only one thing I enjoy more than dancing with you." "What's that?" I asked playing along. "Kissing you." Lou answered with a grin.

I gave her a crooked smile as I pulled Lou into my arms and kissed her. Lou's arms went around my neck as she pressed her small body against me. My arms pulled her closer. One of my hands moved up to cradle the back of her head, my fingers worked their way into her hair. I slipped my tongue inside her mouth, tasting every inch of it. Her tongue teased back. I heard her give a soft moan against my lips. That sound set off the warning bells. I pulled away quickly breathing hard.

"What's wrong Buck?" Lou asked panting a little. "We've got to stop Lou or I might not be able to control myself." I answered in a husky voice. "And that would be a bad thing?' Lou asked trying to pull my mouth down to hers again. "Lou I made a promise that we would keep this marriage in name only until we had a real wedding. I'm not going to let my natural impulses rush you into something you're not ready for." I said pushing her away slightly. Lou leaned in and kissed me softly once more. "I love you Buck even more now. And as much as I want to continue this, you're right I'm not ready for a real marriage. Not yet but soon." "I love you too Lou." I said and kissed her once more. "Goodnight." I said as she went into the house. I let out a deep sigh and headed for the bunkhouse. Maybe I was more of a gentleman than I thought I was.

* * *

><p><strong>Lou's POV<strong>

The next morning we filled the guys and teaspoon in on what happened on our way home. Teaspoon didn't want us to go anywhere alone or unarmed. Just in case the stranger decided to come back into town and cause problems for me and Buck.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I am having to move the rating from T to M starting in this chapter just to be safe.**

* * *

><p><strong>Buck's POV<strong>

It had been three weeks since the dance. The stranger had not been seen in that time so Teaspoon figured it was time to let me go out on runs alone again. As I was in the barn saddling my mare for my run Lou came in. I figured she was there to give me a private goodbye so I turned to her expecting a kiss but when I saw her face I knew that wasn't why she was there.

"What's the matter sweetie?" I asked putting my hands on her arms. "Buck don't go on this run, let someone else take it." Lou begged me. "Why? What's wrong Lou?" I asked concerned that something had happened to her when she had gone into town earlier. "I don't know Buck; I've just got a bad feeling about you going on this run." Lou said the worry evident in her eyes. "Alright Lou, I'll see if one of the others will trade with me." I said before giving her a kiss on the cheek and heading to the bunkhouse to ask the guys.

I had ignored a woman I loved once in the past. When she told me she didn't want me to go hunting with the other warriors because she had a bad feeling, I hadn't listened. When I got back I found my village had been raided, the women and children murdered and Little Bird was missing. I wasn't going to make that mistake with Lou. Unfortunately none of the guys could or would trade with me. None of them seem to think just because Lou had a bad feeling was a good enough reason to trade runs. So with a sigh I headed back to the barn to finish getting ready.

I heard her soft footsteps not a minute later, without turning I said, "I tried Lou. None of them could or would trade. I've got no choice." "I know Buck, but I ain't letting you go alone." Lou said from behind me. "What do you mean Lou?" I asked turning to look at her for the first time. I smiled when I realized I was face to face with 'Lou' and not 'Louise'. "You know Rachel and Teaspoon are going to kill you… and me." Lou laughed, "maybe but I'll feel better knowing you aren't out there alone."

I gave Lou a wicked grin, "Sure… I think you just want to be alone with your husband." Lou blushed bright red and looked away. I swear I heard a whispered maybe. Chuckling to myself I helped get lightning ready for Lou. We led our horses into the yard waiting for the next rider to come in, he was due any minute. We heard the familiar call of rider coming, mounting up I got ready for the hand off. Lou was right behind me.

As the pouch was handing off and we started riding out I heard Rachel start hollering after Lou. I knew we would be in trouble for sure when we got back. I flashed a grin over at Lou who was keeping pace with me; she had the same expression on her face. I knew she missed riding for the express. So I thought maybe she knew the guys wouldn't trade all along and she made it all up so I would let her come along with me. I didn't know and didn't really care; I liked having Lou riding with me. Whatever the reason.

* * *

><p><strong>Lou's POV<strong>

We rode hard to the delivery point. I still couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. I had hoped one of the guys would take this run, I somehow knew nothing would happen to them. It was Buck that was in danger. I'd hoped by going with him I could prevent whatever I was worrying about from happening or at least to be there to save Buck if something did happen. I had grown to love Buck too much to lose him. Every day we had spent together had just made me love him more; I couldn't live without him now.

Riding into the station Buck handed off the pouch and brought his horse to a stop, I did the same. Normally Buck would have just crashed in the bunkhouse after getting a bath and something to eat. I would have done the same but as I was no longer an employee, I wasn't supposed to be here. "Howdy Buck! Lou! I thought you quit?" the station master said spotting us. "I did peter, just ran into Buck a ways back, thought I ride with him and get caught up on the happenings." I said in my gruff voce. I could see Buck from the corner of my eye holding back a smile.

"Well, let me take your horses and you two go on in and get cleaned up. I'm sure we can rustle up some grub for ya." Peter said. "No Thanks Peter, I was actually going to go into town and pick up something for my girl." Buck answered, casting a quick grin my direction. I blushed. "Ah that's right. I heard you done started courting Teaspoon's daughter who showed up right after Lou quit." Peter said. Buck just grinned as I put my head down to hide my blush. "What about you Lou? You're welcome to stay." Peter said looking at me; I thought I saw a twinkle in his eye. Did he know? "Maybe next time Peter. I want to catch up with Buck and hear all about this girl." I said, peter just grinned at me and Buck but didn't say anything. But I knew he knew.

I followed Buck as we headed into town. We dropped our horses off at the livery and went to check into the hotel. I had removed my hat and glasses after leaving the livery so when we asked for a room the lady behind the counter knew right away I was a girl. "I'm sorry but we only have the one room available." She said polity. "We only need the one." I answered confused why she was saying that. The lady looked embarrassed as she lowered her voice to a whisper. "We don't rent rooms to unmarried couples." I smirk and tried not to laugh, Buck let a chuckle escape.

"It's alright ma'am, we are actually married. Got married a couple of months ago, my name is Louise Cross and this is my husband Buck." I told the lady behind the counter. She looked at me for a minute trying to decide if I was telling the truth. She decided I was. "I'm sorry for the misunderstanding, you just weren't wearing a wedding band so I assumed." She said quietly. "It's alright ma'am, I haven't been able to buy one for Louise to wear yet." Buck answered slightly embarrassed. I knew he felt bad I didn't have a ring because we had been forced to wed. I knew he would give me one when we were ready for a real marriage.

The clerk handed Buck the key as I signed the register. "Could you have someone bring up a hot bath and plenty of towels?" Buck asked the woman. She said right away. Buck and I headed upstairs to our room, it was actually a rather nice room with a nice comfortable bed that was large enough for at least three people. Good, I wasn't sure I'd be able to restrain myself if I had to sleep too close to Buck.

A few minutes later the bath was brought in along with a privacy screen. After we were left alone I looked at Buck who looked back at me. "Flip ya for it?" I asked referring to who got to bathe first. Buck gave me a smile, "Ladies first." He offered ever the gentleman. "You sure?' I asked looking at him he gave me a soft smile. "Positive." I grinned, "Alright', I said as I moved behind the screen and started stripping.

When I was submerged into the tub I let out a contented sigh. Then looked around, "Damn" I muttered. "What's wrong Lou?" Buck's voice asked from the other side of the screen. "Nothing Buck, I just forgot to grab my soap from my saddle bags." I called to him. "I'll get it." He voice came back. I heard Buck rummaging around for a few minutes and then I heard him moving towards the tub. I thought about adjusting my position so he couldn't see anything. But then I thought what the hell, he was my husband after all, and I was ready for him to be my husband in every sense of the word.

I could hear Buck hesitate, "Did ya find it Buck?" "Ah yeah." Came his soft reply. "Well are you going to bring it to me or do I have to come and get it?" I teased. "Oh…ah…right." Buck said stepping around the screen his eyes focused on the floor as he walked towards me. I had to smile at how hard Buck was trying not to look at me, when I could tell he really really wanted too. Without looking up he handed me the soap and turned to go. I decided to have a little fun with my beloved.

"Buck honey, do ya think you could wash my back?" I asked in a teasing voice. Buck's back stiffened as he stopped in his tracks. He didn't turn to face me. "I don't think that is such a good idea Lou." His voice came out sounding husky. "And why not Buck?" I asked in an equally husky voice. "I made a promise Lou. If I … uh… I … may not … be … uh…" Buck stammered flustered. "You may not be able to control yourself if you see me naked, is that it?" I asked in a light voice. Buck just nodded.

I smiled, "what if I wanted you to lose control Buck. What if I was ready to make this marriage real?" I heard Buck swallow hard before turning around to face me. Our eyes met and locked. I bit my lower lip, giving Buck a bashful smile. In Buck's eyes I saw the pent up love and passion he held for me. The intensity of it frightened me a little. Buck was by my side in two long steps. From the look on his face I thought he might take me then and there, but instead he took the soap and wash cloth from my hands and proceeded to wash my back. Then my shoulders, down my arms, across my chest and stomach, down my legs and feet and then back up my legs to my thighs to in between my thighs. My breath caught in my throat as he washed the area that made me a woman. Buck leaned over the side of the tub and kissed me, and then I no longer felt the wash cloth between his fingers and my body.

I squirmed and my breathing became ragged as he caressed me. His mouth nibbling on my ear, trailing kisses along my jaw to my lips and back again and then with nothing but his fingers he sent me over the edge. I cried out as my body convulsed with the pleasure he had just given me. After it was over I slumped back against the tub breathing hard but grinning like an idiot. I looked at Buck, his eyes still burned with an intense passion. I knew he was restraining himself. He was still giving me time to back down.

Standing up I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me. "Your turn Buck." I said as I started to strip him. I pushed his black vest from his shoulders and then started unbuttoning his shirt. Buck stayed still and let me work. After I had his shirt off, my fingers went to the ties of his buckskin pants. I had him sit on a chair so I could get his boots off and then pulled his pants down. Buck only had his long johns and medicine pouch on now. As carefully as I could I lifted his pouch over his head and hung it carefully on the back of the chair. Buck watched me intently; ever since Cody had stolen his 'medicine' he had been leery of losing it again. I knew it took a lot of trust to allow me to remove it. I gave him a kiss before I pulled his long john shirt over his head.

I pulled Buck back to his feet and pushed his long johns down with a grin. Buck stepped out of them standing before me completely bare. He was beautiful. I know you think men can't be beautiful, but he was. His body was flawless, with perfectly defined muscles, a flat stomach, strong legs, board shoulders, and smooth brown skin. He was perfect. I kissed him again and gave him a slight shove towards the tub. He stepped in and slowly sank into the water. He also gave a contented sigh as he relaxed in the water. Taking the wash cloth and soap I proceeded to wash him just like he had done me.

When I came into contact with the part of his body that made him a man, he sucked in a breath much like I had done. I didn't have a whole lot of experienced with men in general but Kid had made me do this for him on several occasions. He never returned the favor. Since Buck had already favored me, I was glad I could do this for him in return. It wasn't long before Buck cried out in much the same way I had. Grinning he brought his hands to either side of my face and brought his mouth to mine. Our kiss was deep and long full of love, passion, and promises. Standing Buck quickly climbed from the tub and carried me to the bed. Sitting me down on my feet beside the bed he quickly untied the towel I had wrapped around me. Buck's eyes devoured me as he hungrily drank in the sight of my naked body.

Buck was still wet so I picked up the towel that had been wrapped around me and dried him. Buck just stood perfectly still. When I was done he still waited, still giving me a chance to back down. I reached up and kissed him sitting down on the bed pulling him with me. Buck's hands went to either side of my body to keep from crushing me with the weight of his body. He rolled some so he was more beside me than on top of me. His hands and lips were everywhere and then he just stopped breathing hard.

"What's wrong Buck? Don't you want me?" I asked looking up at him. "Of course I do Lou; I just don't want to rush you." Buck said through gritted teeth. "You're not rushing me Buck, I started this remember." I asked brushing my hand through his hair. He nodded but still looked worried, there was more going on here. "What is it really Buck? You know you can tell me." I asked concerned. Buck looked embarrassed and couldn't meet my eyes. "Well it's just that … I … uh… I've … never…" Buck stammered out. A slow smile spread on my face, "Buck are you trying to tell me that I'm going to be your first?" "And last" he whispered.

I couldn't believe it; Buck had never been with a woman before. I knew now that he was just nervous. "Your afraid that you are going to disappoint me aren't you?" I asked with a soft smile on my face. "Yes." Buck whispered he still wouldn't look at me. "Buck," I said touching his cheek forcing him to look at me, "I love you. You can never disappoint me. I just wish I could give you the same gift you're about to give me. But it was taken from me a long time ago." Buck looked me in the eyes, understanding lighting his. "Who hurt you Lou?" "A man named Wicks. He took me in after I left the orphanage to do laundry, by the time I figured out what it was he really had wanted it was too late." I whispered fighting back the tears. "How old were you Lou?" Buck asked caressing my face, to show me he wasn't disgusted by me as I was afraid he might be. "Thirteen." I responded. Buck's eyes filled with anguish over what I had been though. He gently caressed my face, 'oh my poor Lou. If I had known you then I would have protected you." I smiled, "I know you would have Buck." "I love you Lou." Buck whispered before kissing me softly. "I love you too Buck." I whispered back as he kissed me again and moved back on top of me.

Buck's mouth claimed mine in a gentle and long kiss. I knew he was holding back, he wanted our first time to be loving and gentle. I knew he was doing this for my benefit to show he would never hurt me. I knew he never would. Buck was so gentle as he entered me. We both moaned from the sensation. If Buck hadn't told me, I would never have known it was his first time. He seemed to know exactly what he was doing and how to give me the most pleasure. I'd figured he must have picked up a lot when he lived with the Kiowa, since they lived in single room tepees. Plus the boys liked to talk about their exploits; they stopped doing that once they realized I was a girl. I knew they still talked when I wasn't around though.

Afterwards as I lay in Buck's arms against his bare chest I knew I had made the right decision to marry Buck instead of Kid. I don't think I had ever been as content and happy as I was at that moment, I was now truly Buck's wife and he truly belonged to me and no other and always would. He was mine and I was his.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok since it's been a few days since I posted because of internet issues I thought I would give you a nice long chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! Look for next chapter soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Lou's POV**

The next morning we got up early to return home. We had a wedding to plan. Buck stopped at the Express station and mailed off a letter to Sam and Emma to tell them of the wedding. I wondered how we would get a message to Red Bear but Buck told me not to worry about that. Red Bear would be there when we needed him. I just smiled; Buck was still somewhat of a mystery to me. I didn't always understand his beliefs or how he just knew things but I never doubted them. Especially when I always seem to know things were going to happen too. Like this trip, I still couldn't shake the feeling that Buck was in danger.

We were halfway home when Buck suddenly stopped his horse and scanned the horizon. "What is it Buck?" I asked in a whisper. "I don't know Lou, but I feel like we're being watched." He said still looking around and behind us. "Is it Indians?" I asked concerned. Buck shook his head, "I don't think so. And I think it's only one or two riders." "Do you think we're in trouble?' I asked in a hoarse whisper belying my fear. "Yes." Was all he said. "Damn, I knew you shouldn't have gone on this run." I said in a huff. Buck knew I was scared he moved his horse closer and patted my knee, "it's alright Lou, we've got a good lead on them; we should be able to outrun them." "Well then what are we waiting for?' I cried spurring Lightning into action. "Whatever happens Lou just keep riding." Buck called as he gave chase quickly catching up and passing me.

I was right behind him. I could hear our pursuers give chase. Buck was right we did have a good lead but our horses were getting tired. I knew we would never make Rock Creek. Our pursuers were getting closer. They started firing on us. We fired back. All of a sudden I felt a blazing heat spread through my shoulder as I was struck by a bullet, knocking me from my horse. I heard Buck cry out my name before my world went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Buck's POV<strong>

My world stopped spinning the moment Lou was hit and fell from her horse. I could have kept going and maybe have gotten away, but I couldn't leave Lou. She was my life. I couldn't live without her now. I pulled on my reins and quickly dismounted and rushed to Lou's side. I kept up firing on the two men approaching but I was out of bullets. I couldn't protect myself or the woman I loved.

"If you want him to live, put the gun down." A voice said, I looked up and met the eyes of the stranger from the dance. I glared at him, the hatred evident in my eyes. "I've been looking forward to this half breed. Who should I kill first you or your tiny friend there?" he snarled at me. I refused to show him fear. "Kill the half breed, that little one is a girl." The second rider said his voice was eerily familiar. I turned my head to look at the man praying that my ears had deceived me; unfortunately my eyes said they hadn't. It was Kid. "Kid please don't do this. I thought we were friends." I said to Kid trying my best to keep the fear out of my voice from the look in his eyes. I didn't recognize him anymore.

"We were Buck, until you stole my girl. Now you're going to die." The Kid nodded his head to the stranger and the gun went off. I doubled over from the pain. I knew I was going to die. The stranger dismounted and walked over to Lou. "Well would ya look at that, it's the whore from the dance. How did ya know?" the stranger asked Kid. "Because she's my girl." Kid said before shooting the stranger in the back. He fell dead next to Lou. Kid picked Lou up and put her across Katy's back before mounting her and riding away leaving me bleeding to death. I prayed Lou would be ok, that somehow someone would save her as I slowly gave way to unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back in Rock Creek the others were starting to worry. "I'm telling ya Teaspoon something is wrong. They should have been back by now." Jimmy said. "They probably just decided to enjoy each other's company." Teaspoon replied not concerned yet, they were only a little late. "No, Lou didn't want Buck to go on this run; she thought something would happen to him." Ike signed feeling guilty for not taking the run. "That's why she went with him because we wouldn't trade." Cody said his eyes downcast. They all felt guilty. "Teaspoon we got to go look for them." Noah said. "The boys are right Teaspoon, something is wrong. I feel it." Rachel said coming to stand behind Ike. "Well we can't all go. Ike and Cody ya'll are with me. Jimmy I'm making you deputy. Noah watch over Rachel and things here." Teaspoon said standing and exiting the bunkhouse. Ike and Cody followed him to the barn where they quickly saddled their horses and headed out in search of their missing family members.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Lou's POV<strong>

I became aware of my uncomfortable position, lying across a horse's back. I tried to remember what happened. The last thing was being chased by two unknown riders. I had been shot which explains the pain in my shoulder. Where was Buck? Was he hurt? Was he even alive? And where was I? Whose horse was I on?

I carefully opened my eyes from my position I couldn't see much other than I was on a painted pony. My first thought was Indians. But then I saw the horse was shod. A white man had me. I tried to turn my head to see who had me without him noticing, but he did. He brought his horse to a stop and dismounting pulling me down to sit me on the ground. I felt a wave of dizziness over take me and I had to shut my eyes. When I opened them my eyes focused on a pair of familiar blue ones. "Kid?" was all I could say. "Hello Louise." Kid said with a strange look in his eyes.

"Kid what happened? Where am I? Where's Buck?" I asked thinking he had saved me. "You were shot in the shoulder and fell from your horse. You're with me and that's all you need to know right now. And Buck, he's dead." Kid said with a wicked grin. The color drained from my face and my blood grew cold as I gasped in shock. "No! He can't be! Please Kid tell me he's not dead?" I begged and cried. "I would say I'm sorry but I'm not. He's dead; my friend took care of that right before I took care of him." Kid said with an evil gleam in his eyes.

"NO!" I screamed as I launched myself at Kid, scratching and biting, kicking and hitting him with all the force I could muster. If I had my gun still I would have shot him. "How could you Kid!" I screamed "I loved him! He was your friend, your brother! How could you!" I cried sobbing falling to the ground and curling into a ball. My sobs wracking my body, I just couldn't believe Buck was dead. I couldn't believe Kid had done this, sure he hadn't pulled the trigger but he had killed Buck. I never thought I would ever want Kid dead but at the moment I did. I despised him

"Your mine now Lou, no one will ever come between us again." Kid said standing over me. He pulled me to my feet and forced me to mount Katy, he mounted behind me and we rode away. Sobs still wracked my body. Buck was dead. Kid had Buck killed to get to me. My life was over. I didn't want to live without Buck. And what exactly were Kid's plans for me. I don't think I wanted to know.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I would just like to say I'm sorry to all the Kid fans out there, I know Kid is really OOC but he's kinda taken a life of his own, this was so not the direction I thought this story was going to go in.**


	11. Chapter 11

Teaspoon, Ike, and Cody were about an hour outside of Rock Creek when they heard chanting and drums. The shot worried glances at each other, dismounting, they stealthily approached the sound. They spotted Buck's and Lou's horses but did not see their friends. A lone tepee had been set up, the chanting coming from it. Outside sat a couple of braves but there were five Indian ponies, they knew there was at least one in the tepee, so where were the other two?

That was about the time that Teaspoon felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He quickly turned and found one brave with an arrow aimed at his chest and what appeared to be a war chief with him staring at Ike. Ike had gone pale when he saw him. "You are friend of Running Buck." The Chief spoke in halting English. All three nodded. "I Red Bear" the older Indian said. "Buck's brother?" Cody asked. The chief nodded.

He signaled his brave to put the weapon away. "Running Buck bad hurt. Medicine man tend him.' Red Bear said. The three friends looked at each other and stood. "What about Lou?" Ike signed. "Who is this Lou?" Red Bear asked. The three paled, if Red Bear didn't know, then Lou wasn't here. "She's Buck's wife." Cody said. "Louise or Lou was with Buck when they rode out of Rock Creek yesterday morning. When they hadn't gotten back earlier we got worried." Teaspoon said. "There no woman with Running Buck, just dead man." Red Bear said. The three quickly shot panicked looks to each other, Lou had been dressed as a man when she left.

"Please take us there. Running Buck is family, so is his woman." Ike signed. Red Bear nodded and led the trio to the clearing. He pointed to the dead man. Ike quickly went over to him. "It's the one that caused problems at the dance." Ike signed to his friends relieved that it wasn't Lou. "Where in god's name is Lou?" Teaspoon cried. One of the braves came forward and pointed in the opposite direction they had arrived from. "Another horse with two riders went in that direction. I sent two braves after them. With orders to bring them back alive, so I could punish for Running Buck." Red Bear explained.

"Is Buck going to be ok?" Ike signed. "I know not. Bad wounded lost lots of blood. Medicine man do all he can, up to spirits." Red Bear said his English getting harder to understand the more emotional he got over the thought of Buck dying. "Maybe we should get him back to Rock Creek." Cody suggested. "No, he too week. Die before make it." Red Bear said quickly. Teaspoon nodded his head in agreement. "Cody go back and tell the others what happened." Cody nodded his head and headed out. "What about Lou?" Ike signed stilled worried about his small friend. "My braves will find, bring back." Read Bear assured them.

"They won't hurt her will they?" Teaspoon asked. "No, the two will be brought back unharmed." Red Bear answered. A loud wail filled the air at that moment from inside the lodge. Red Bear stood and entered leaving Teaspoon and Ike to stare at each other. Inside the lodge Buck was struggling to sit up. "Be still my brother, you have been shot. You must rest." Red Bear spoke in Kiowa to his young brother.

* * *

><p><strong>Buck's POV<strong>

I looked up, my eyes focusing on the form of my brother Red Bear. "Red Bear, please. I must go after him. He has my woman." I begged him to understand. "My braves will find her. You must rest. Regain your strength." Red Bear said to me in Kiowa. "Brother she dresses as a man; they won't hurt her will they?" I asked concerned for Lou's safety. "No my brother, my braves were order to bring them back unharmed. I wanted to punish the ones who hurt you myself." Red Bear assured me, I grinned slightly.

"How did you come to be here?" I asked in wonder. "A beautiful woman came to me in a vision, many moons ago. She said you were in trouble and needed my help. I could not ignore the look in her eyes; they were full of pain and anguish over you." Red Bear told me. I smiled weakly, my eyes getting heavy. "Rest my brother. Your woman will be returned to you soon and your white family will be waiting for you." I looked at him confused. "The ones you call your family are outside. The silent one and the old man, the yellow hair one went back to town to tell the rest." Red Bear told me, I smiled. "Teaspoon and Ike, the other is Cody." I said weakly before sleep claimed me.

* * *

><p>Red Bear stood and left the lodge and came face to face with two very worried looking men. "He lives. He worries over woman. Tried to go after her." Red Bear explain in his haltering English. The two nodded and sat back down to wait. "How long my brother had woman?" he asked. "That's kind of a long story. They've been married for two months but only in name. They've been waiting until they can have a real wedding." Teaspoon said. "What's in name only mean?" Red Bear asked confused. "They haven't been together as man and woman. They were forced to marry by our employers. They want to have a real wedding ceremony and I know Buck wants a Kiowa ceremony." Teaspoon tried to explain.<p>

"I not understand." Red Bear said shaking his head. "Maybe we should let Buck explain." Ike signed. Red Bear nodded. "You say they force to marry against will but I see the love in my brother's heart for his woman." "Oh they do love each other very much and had planned on marrying; they were just made to marry sooner than they wanted." Teaspoon said to a very confused Red Bear, who just shook his head. The three men sat in silence waiting for Buck to improve and for Lou to be returned.

A few hours later they were joined by the rest of the pony express family. Red Bear was surprised by the love the white eyes held for his younger brother. Running Buck had been right, they saw his spirit not his skin color. Red Bear was glad he had found family, he prayed to the spirits to spare his brother's life and to bring his woman back safe.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: If you are a Kid fan I suggest you quit reading this story now, you will not like what happens. Sorry, this story has gone in a completely different direction than I had planned.**

* * *

><p>Several miles away, Lou sat huddled hugging herself as she continued to sob, but not just for the death of her beloved husband but the fact that the man she had once loved and who claimed to have loved her, had Buck murdered and then stolen her away and defiled her. Kid had raped her.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Lou's POV<strong>

I sat trying to pull my shredding garments closer to cover myself, my shoulder throbbing, my insides hurt, my whole body hurt. I had lost everything, Buck is dead and Kid had raped me. He is asleep now, I could try to escape but I'm too tired and weak from the blood lost from the gun shot wound and the attack that Kid had done to me. I'd never make it, plus I had no idea where I was.

A slight movement in the bushes caught my eye, right before I was grabbed from behind and Kid was apprehended by another. I saw they were Indians. This day could not get any worse. Once they realize I was a woman, I was in for a fate worse than death. But then I recognized the language they were speaking it was Kiowa. They spoke Running Buck's name.

"Please, you spoke Running Bucks name." I spoke in Kiowa, Buck having taught me in the two months we had been courting/married. The two braves looked at me in surprise; then they got a real good look at me. "You're a woman." One said in shock. "Yes, I'm Running Buck's woman of two moons." I replied. "He had Running Buck killed and took me against my will." I said pointing to Kid who was cowering in fear. "Running Buck is not dead but hurt very badly." The other brave said.

"He's alive? Please take me to him." I said trying to stand but failing. The brave closet to me caught me as I fell back. "You are hurt. We must take care of your wounds first and find new clothes. My name is Smiling Fox, this is Eagle Spirit." The young brave said. The one called Eagle Spirit tied Kid up and then went to gather supplies to tend my wounds. I could see the hatred in their eyes when they saw the damage Kid had inflicted upon me. I couldn't meet their eyes, afraid that hatred would be directed back at me.

"This is not your fault little one. The white man will pay for this crime against Running Buck's woman." Smiling Fox said through gritted teeth staring daggers at Kid. I just nodded my head. After the two Indians had cleansed and treated my wounds, they managed to find some clothes belonging to Kid that at least covered me. The warriors forced Kid upon Katy and tied him in place. Smiling Fox put me on his horse and mounted behind me. We rode back in the direction I had last seen Buck. I prayed he would still be alive when I got there.

Around mid-morning the following day, I spotted the lone tepee. Standing in front was two other braves and a chief that I had never seen in person but knew it was Red Bear from my dreams. I could hear the chanting and drumbeat. I looked again and saw the rest of our family there as well. When Smiling Fox brought his horse to a standstill and helped me down I was quickly surrounded by my loved ones. "Buck?" was all I could manage. "He's hanging on Lou." Rachel answered. I nodded.

That's when they noticed Kid. "Kid?" I heard several of them say. They did not miss the look of anger and disgust I had when they said his name. "He is the one responsible." I heard Smiling Fox tell Red Bear in Kiowa. The others didn't understand so I whispered. "Kid had Buck shot and he took me." I couldn't bring myself to tell them the rest but by the looks on the faces and conversation going on between the Indians they knew. "I should kill you now! But that would be too easy for you!" Jimmy shouted at Kid. "No! It is Running Buck's place to punish him. She is his woman." Read Bear said suddenly.

The others turned to look at him as he moved towards me. "You. You came to me in a vision. You told me to come to Running Buck." He said to me, my eyes went huge. "Please my husband. I must see him." I said in Kiowa. Red Bear seemed please I knew his language; he nodded and led me to the lodge. Behind me Kid was being pulled from his horse and tied up. My family glaring daggers at him.

Inside I saw Buck lying completely still. I feared he was dead, but I saw the slow rise and fall of his chest. The medicine man sat next to him chanting, Buck was completely naked with only a fur felt covering his lower body. The wound to his torso was covered with herbs and bandages. He was sweating; I knew he must have an infection. I moved to his side and took his hand in mine. For some reason I whispered to him Kiowa, "Please me love, don't leave me. I need you too much. You must come back to me Running Buck. I cannot live without you."

Buck stirred, his eyes opening, his hand squeezed mine. "Lou, thank the spirits." Buck whispered in Kiowa. I leaned down and touched my lips to his. "Kid?" he asked. "He is outside waiting your punishment." Red Bear said. "My punishment? Why would I be the one to punish him?" Buck asked. Red Bear looked over at me; I bit my lip and looked down. Buck reached up and touched my cheek forcing me to look at him. "Lou?" was all he said but I knew he what he wanted to know. I could only nod as a tear slipped past my eyelids. I saw Buck's jaw clench, his hands balled into fists at his side.

"He will pay Lou." Buck said in a harsh voice. "Don't worry about him Buck, please just rest and get better." I said pushing Buck back to the bed when he tried to sit up. "Your woman is right my brother. You must rest. He will not go anywhere." Red Bear said. Buck nodded before sleep claimed him again. I did not leave his side. By the following morning his fever had broken and it was deemed safe for him to travel. Buck decided for Kid to be punished by the law. He had murdered a man in cold blood and had raped me. Jimmy and Teaspoon took Kid to the jail while the rest traveled slowly with us. Red Bear came too. He would perform a Kiowa ceremony for us when Buck was healed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Buck's POV**

Kid had been tried and convicted two days after we returned to Rock Creek. He was hung the next day. And while I hated him for what he had done, he was still my brother. I felt sorrow over his death, which his jealousy had caused. A couple of days later Ike surprised us by telling us Emily was pregnant. Well we weren't that surprised considering how often he bunked with her. Teaspoon married them in a private ceremony in the main house. So I was able to attend. Ike had me sitting in a wheelchair by his side as his best man. Lou acted as Emily's maid of honor. I knew soon we would be doing the same in the prairie behind the station.

Another two weeks went by before I was able to move around. I was ready to marry Lou in a real ceremony both white and Kiowa. We planned to marry this weekend. I hoped Sam and Emma would be here by then. But we couldn't postpone it any longer. Red Bear needed to return to our people. A day before our wedding Sam and Emma arrive and they managed to bring Lou my surprise. Lou was thrilled to see her siblings again. Our wedding was exactly like it had been in our vision. It was perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>Lou's POV<strong>

We had been married for five months. Three of those for real. I knew now I was with child. The only problem was according to the doctor, I was three months and about three weeks pregnant. I got pregnant during that run. I didn't know who the father was. Was it my husbands? A child made from love. Or was it Kids? A child created by an act of violence. I didn't know how I was going to tell Buck.

That night as I lay in Buck's arms in our room of the main house I knew I had to tell him. "Buck are you awake?" I whispered. "Lou?" Buck replied sleepily. "Buck I've got to tell you something important." I said. Buck moved so he could see my face. "What is it love?" he asked with a smile. I swallowed hard. "Buck I'm pregnant." Buck grinned and kissed me before I could stop him, I pushed him away. He gave me a confused look. "Buck there's more. I conceived during that run." I said knowing he would know what I was saying. I could see Buck's eyes widen in realization.

"I may not be the father?" he whispered. I could only nod as the tears slipped down my cheeks. Buck brushed them away with his thumbs and brought his mouth to mine in a gentle kiss. "I love you Lou. This child growing inside of you is mine whether I fathered it or not. What Kid did to you was not your fault and it's not the child's fault if he is the father of it. I will love you and this baby no matter what." Buck said sincerely. I clung to Buck and sobbed against his chest. "I love you so much it hurts Buck. What would I do without you?" I said after I had calmed down. "The feeling is mutual." Buck whispered before claiming my mouth in a loving and passionate kiss, that progressed into Buck showing me just how much he needed and wanted me. We slept in late the next morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Buck's POV<strong>

Several months later I stood outside my and Lou's new home. The express had come to an end, but our family had not. We all went in together and started a horse ranch on the property that the old station was on. We had bought it from the company. Ike and Emily's land bordered it, so their land was used too. The guys had helped me build this small home shortly after we had purchased the property. They figured Lou and I needed some place of our own being married and a little one on the way. Jeremiah decided he wanted to sleep in the bunkhouse with the boys and Teresa was happy to stay with Rachel, who had just married Teaspoon a couple of weeks ago. Now we are all standing outside on my porch waiting. Rachel and the doctor are inside with Lou. Lou is in labor, and has been for several hours. Ike walks over to me and puts his arm around my shoulder. He doesn't have to say anything; he knows exactly what I'm going through. He had just gone through this himself not long ago when his wife Emily had given birth to their first child, a little girl they name Emma.

When I didn't think I could stand it anymore, I heard the cry of a baby. A grin split my face as I looked at my family. They all were smiling too. Rachel came to the door and let me in. I walked over to my wife where she was sitting up in our bed holding a baby. She beamed over at me as I moved closer to her. "We have a son." She whispered as I sat on the edge of the bed. She placed the small bundle in my arms. I was afraid to look at it, scared I would look at a miniature Kid, I wanted this baby to truly be mine, but even if it wasn't I was already in love with it. Steeling myself I look down at the little face. Big brown eyes stared up at me. I couldn't tell, if I was the father or not. Not yet at least. The guys wanted to come in and see him. We let them. We named him Hunter Dream Walker Cross. By the time Hunter was a year old, I knew who had fathered him, everybody knew, he looked just like his father, me. I couldn't be prouder of my son or of the fact that Lou just informed me that we have another child on the way. And too think all of this started because of a dream.

The End


End file.
